Are You Happy Andy?
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam and Andy having a conversation in the locker room.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Rookie Blue is back. Yippee! Yeaayyy! My heart stopped when Sam said 'You.' Went to Heaven when he said "..can't imagine life without you in it." Kisses to the writers for giving us those lines!

Thank you to everyone that has read my previous ffs and added them as their favourites. Thank you for the lovely reviews too.

**Summary** : A much need locker room scene for Sam and Andy.

**Disclaimer** : Rookie Blue. I don't own it. Just the blues.

**xox**

"Hey."

"Hey McNally." Sam closed his locker door to look down at Andy who was sitting on the bench. "Still skulking in the men locker room?"

"Yeah. There's this awesome force that keeps pulling me in here."

"Uh-huh." He straddled the bench and scooted closer to her. "And what awesome force might this be?"

"You." She turned her head to look straight into his eyes. "Love knowing that you'll always be here Sam. Can't imagine this locker room without you."

"Very original McNally." He smacked her upper arm with two of his fingers. It made Andy break into giggles before holding her ribs and wincing in pain.

"You ok?" He placed one hand on her back and another on hers that was on her stomach.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you just now. I had to .."

Andy squeezed his hand that was on hers. "Hey. You've got a job to do. I know."

"May I take a look at it?" Sam asked quietly.

Andy nodded and lifted her shirt to reveal a bruise on her body. "Andy," he sighed and looked into Andy's eyes. He could see her trying to hold back her feelings. He wanted to take her in his arms like he wanted to behind the communications truck earlier on but he know he couldn't.

"If you want me to stay, you just have to ask McNally. Don't have to get yourself shot." He joked lightly instead.

"Would you?" Andy whispered.

"Stay?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Like I said, I haven't decided yet." He turned away to rest his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

"If I ask, would you stay?"

"Andy.." He groaned.

"Would you Sam?" She squeezed his arm to make him look at her.

"Are you happy?"

"What does me being happy got anything to do with you staying?" She asked.

"It makes a whole lot of difference." He held her hand in his and caressed her knuckles.

"I'm happy if you stay but then it wouldn't be something that you want. You've been waiting for this opening since the day you became my TO. I don't want to hold you back just coz it makes me happy."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"What other thing could possibly make me happy?"

"Callaghan." He released her hand.

"Callaghan?"

"Yeah. Tall. Blonde. Your boyfriend. One house. First name, Luke."

"Luke? He's ok."

"Did you by any chance get hit on your head too?" He turned to raise his eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"Andy McNally, I'm asking if you are happy with Callaghan. Luke?"

"We are ok. We are… are good."

"Not him. Not you two. But you. I'm asking if you are happy."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Good." She nodded slowly but didn't look at him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah." He muttered softly to himself.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you…? What were you …? Why.."

"Why what Andy?"

"When you pulled me behind the communications truck, why did you…? Your hands… What were you..?"

"Why I held your face? What I was going to say? Is that what you're asking?" He gently pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes." She unconsciously rested her head against his palm.

"You scared me McNally. I just… I needed to know that you are alright. I needed to look into your eyes. What I said earlier about can't imagine life without …."

"Do you see Andy in there?" They both sprang apart when they heard Luke's voice outside the door.

"You better go." Sam got up from the bench and opened his locker door.

"Sam?" Andy called softly as she got up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Partner." Sam peeked at her and gave her a wink.

"Sam." She pursed her lips before voicing her question. "You stocking on hair gel soon?"

Sam reached out and touched her cheek gently. "Like I said, I haven't decided yet." He whispered huskily and giving her a small smile. "Now go. I'll see you tomorrow McNally."

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed that. A little short, I know. But tell me what you think?**


End file.
